Each day, a multitude of people in various situations require intravenous fluid or drug therapy. The need to administer such therapy may arise for a patient in a convenient, stationary location, e.g. a hospital bed, or under extreme conditions as, for example, in an ambulance. Consequently, a continuing need exists for an economical, adaptable, convenient and effective apparatus for supporting an extremity for such therapy.
Currently, intravenous lifelines are secured to an extremity using a variety of different methods and techniques. According to the traditional technique, strips of tape are applied to attach a patient's forearm to a flat board ("arm board") with the objective of stabilizing the arm to receive and retain an intravenous line. Although that technique has been widely used for a number of years, it involves several distinct disadvantages. In general, the technique is time-consuming, sometimes difficult and often results in patient discomfort. Lifelines set by the traditional technique often immobilize the patient in an unnatural position. Consequently, the lines are susceptible both to accidental disconnection and intentional removal, as by an irrational patient. Furthermore, the traditional technique requires substantial time to set the intravenous lifeline, and the time for starting or restarting may be critical. Still further, the use of adhesive tape in cooperation with various boards tends to abrade hair and skin in the contact areas and in some instances may cause serious adverse skin reactions.
In general, the present invention is directed to a somewhat rigid splint incorporating a molded body that is formed to mate with a person's hand, wrist and part of the forearm. The molded body has a textured surface and carries straps with contact fabric fasteners (e.g. "Velcro") to be conveniently affixed in place. Lateral turned edges of the splint provide rigidity and afford grip channels for anchoring an intravenous line. An aperture is defined in the molded body for tying the splint in a fixed position.